Lex in the Tree
by Stardust of Orion
Summary: Stuck in a tree in the middle of Jurassic Park, Dr. Grant, Tim, and Lex try to get some much needed rest after the terror of the tyrannosaur. When Lex wakes up, she is unable to go back to sleep. What does she think about during this time? Lex x Alan


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Jurassic Park franchise, but I do own this story in its entirety. I do not make any money from this fanfic.**

**Title**: Lex in the Tree

**Author**: Stardust of Orion

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: There is some lime here between Dr. Grant and Lex (and no, it isn't as creepy as it sounds). You could also say that it is non-con, since one person is asleep and I'm sure wouldn't have consented if they had been awake, but again, it isn't as bad as it sounds. "How can that possibly be?" you ask. Well, you'll just have to read it if you want to find out.

**Summary**: Stuck in a tree in the middle of Jurassic Park, Dr. Grant, Tim, and Lex try to get some much needed rest after the terror of the tyrannosaur. When Lex wakes up, she is unable to go back to sleep. What does she think about during this time? Movieverse- Jurassic Park; Lime- Read the warnings if you are unsure; (Lex x Dr. Grant)

**Author's Note**: I've never actually posted any limes or lemons here and would really like to know what people think, especially since it is so...different.

* * *

><p><strong>Lex in the Tree <strong>

Lex gently laid her head against Dr. Grant's chest, willing the terrifying sounds of the jungle to fade away until all that was left was the sound of the heartbeat beneath her- strong, comforting, and never abandoning her and Tim. She felt herself drifting off to sleep in the safety of Dr. Grant's arms and knew with certainty that, for now at least, they were completely safe.

When she awoke from her light doze some time later, it was still quite dark out and Tim and Dr. Grant were clearly fast asleep. Her brother had shifted in his sleep and was now propped more against a large limb than against Dr. Grant. Tim was lightly snoring due to a slightly stuffy nose, but the sound was so faint as to be virtually inaudible to any creature on the ground. She studied the boy for a moment longer, noting his injuries and was glad that he wasn't seriously hurt. Assuring herself that Tim was just fine, she turned her attention to Dr. Grant. He too had received some injuries, but seemed no worse for wear.

The low bellow of a dinosaur caused her to turn her head swiftly out toward the jungle, looking down at the many treetops that were below their own tree. She was glad they had found such a tall tree and were perched so high within its branches. She quickly scanned the dark surroundings, seeing no movement besides the long neck of a grazing brachiosaur arching above the canopy. Nevertheless she shifted a little closer to Dr. Grant, seeking safety against his warmth. Eventually, when no more sounds were heard, she felt herself relax and, slowly, she became aware that the sounds of birds and bugs hadn't ceased. There wasn't anything dangerous close by to disrupt the smaller creatures.

Feeling sleep elude her, Lex continued to scan the jungle and sky, allowing her mind to wander over the events of the last day. It seemed strange to her that it had only been a day since arriving in Jurassic Park and already her life had changed drastically. She shivered at the sudden remembrance of Genaro running from the jeep, leaving them behind as the tyrannosaur broke from its enclosure. She instinctively wrapped her hands around Dr. Grant, letting her hand slip down his torso and settle around his stomach as she nuzzled her face into his chest. _He _hadn't left her.

She craned her head to look back up at him. Dr. Grant definitely looked exhausted, but his forehead was still furrowed and his muscles were tense beneath her even as he slept. She wished she could soothe away the pain and worry. She wanted to do _something _for him, even if it was just a small thing. Lex tentatively reached up to his face, deeply tanned she supposed from the time spent out on digs. Soothingly she rubbed her fingers across his forehead, carefully pushing back a lock of sun-bleached hair, trying to soothe the wrinkles from his brow. She continued with this for a while until she saw his face relaxing in his sleep, which must have been extremely deep since he hadn't moved or made a sound, other than slow steady breathing, under her careful ministrations.

Lex gently traced the contours of his face with her fingertip, pausing near a gash across his cheek and wondered idly if it would scar. She hoped not, but she decided he was the type of man who would still be handsome with a scar; maybe even better looking with one. She allowed her finger, seemingly of its own accord, to follow the line of his stubbled jaw and then up to ghost over his lips finding reassurance in the feel of his warm soft breath against her fingertip.

Eventually, her other fingers joined in the exploration, traveling lightly down his throat to the red bandana that was tied around his neck. She'd never met a man who wore a bandana in such a way and was curious of its origin. Another mystery from a very inexplicable man, she guessed.

She again allowed her hand to roam and let it follow the line of his shoulder and realized it was still tense. She took a moment to carefully massage this area as well, which seemed to help him relax a little further as he sighed contentedly in his sleep. After a while, her fingers slowly continued downward, following the line of his muddied blue shirt. She realized that beneath his shirt, he was actually quite toned, no doubt also due to working outdoors so much. Lex stopped to rub her hands along his chest, pushing lightly with her fingertips in all directions, splaying her hands across him. It truly was amazing to feel his sleeping body relax under her attention.

Another noise, a strange rending sound, drew her thoughts away from Dr. Grant and back toward the dark jungle below her. She sat up a little to gaze around before she realized it was only a particularly stubborn branch that one of the brachiosaurs was yanking. Lex sighed and leaned back again, enjoying the feeling of Dr. Grant's warm arm behind her and his chest against her side.

Now, she allowed her eyes to drift up from his muddied shoes to the large tear in his khaki pants, which was right across his knee. She bent down and took a closer look at the tear, noting the blood staining the edges. She carefully pulled back the ripped cloth and allowed her fingers to tenderly explore the exposed flesh, seeing that it was another gash and scrape, but also did not look too serious. Her hands moved along his leg, very slowly following the seam of his pants. His legs were knots of corded muscles too. Once again, she found herself carefully massaging first one leg and then stretching over to massage the other. Eventually she returned to the leg closest to her and began more diligently working her fingers in, but also staying extremely gentle in her movements. She wanted him to be at peace, not wake up. She followed the mass of knots and tension up toward his bottom and then up and back down again until she settled in to work on his inner thighs, being softer in her massage of this particular area which she knew would be more sensitive.

Her hand slipped slightly and her wrist brushed against his privates, her hand withdrawing quickly and her eyes flying up to his face at the accidental contact and the slight moan that was elicited. She watched in fascination as a contented smile played over his lips, even as he remained steadfastly asleep. Her mind wandered back to snippets of conversation. Though she'd never been with a guy before, she knew enough to know that this indeed would be something to give him pleasant, relaxing dreams. She stole a glance over at Tim to make sure he was still asleep too, but his soft snores continued unabated.

Before she could stop herself, Lex found her hand lightly drifting back up his thigh while she watched him surreptitiously through her lashes. She longed to make Dr. Grant happy after all he had done for her. She wanted himto fully rest; wanted him to not be troubled by unpleasant memories while he slept. So, she allowed her hand to continue to stray upwards to the now obvious bulge in his pants. She was surprised at the hardness of him and how greatly he had increased in size which, although not fully unexpected _was _also not fully comprehended until that moment.

She lightly began stroking him through his pants, hoping that she was doing it right. She gently squeezed every once in a while and massaged as best she could through the confining khakis, rubbing her hand up the length of him. Soon she was rewarded with another slight sigh and, eventually, a moan. Watching his face as he continued to sleep and feeling his manhood slightly twitch beneath her hand was…well, really nice, and the heat radiating from that area was soothing to her as well, she realized.

Lex finally let herself ease down against his chest, certain that he wouldn't wake up and enjoying the feel of him beneath her. She felt wonderful knowing she was causing such pleasure and that he wasn't dreaming about the terror in the jungle. Even as that thought drifted into her mind, it just as quickly drifted away again as her actions had similar effects on her, taking away the horror of the night, at least for this moment in time.

Soon she felt his body shudder beneath her, accompanied by a breathy moan that finally caused her to slow her movements. She glanced up at him, afraid he would be awake, but apparently he had slept through it all. She grinned to herself and realized she felt very powerful and fulfilled. She had helped him. He had saved her. Now, feeling his entire body relaxed next to her and seeing him smiling in his sleep, Lex knew she could at last go back to sleep herself. He shifted slightly, draping an arm around her shoulder and she again tucked herself right up against him, head laying on his chest to hear the beating of his heart and her arm wrapped protectively around his waist. She allowed her eyes to close, wishing he didn't see her as just a kid, until her mind finally drifted into pleasant dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: See, it wasn't as bad as it sounds, was it? Quite innocent really. Do let me know what you think, though.

The title was just my working title, but somewhere along the line, I fell in love with it. Such a simple and _innocent_ title. I couldn't think of anything better suited.

Sorry for any mistakes. I didn't get to do as much editing on this one as I would have liked, since I had problems with my computer. Since that was several weeks ago and I just recently got my computer back (and was really excited about posting something new), I only did a little editing.

Next fanfic will be another Avatar: The Last Airbender fic. It will have mentions of Kataang, Maiko, Ty Luki, Tokka, and Maitara. Wow, that's a lot. ;)

* * *

><p><em>Copyright 2011 by Stardust of Orion<em>


End file.
